Rewrite The Stars
by Prominensa
Summary: Perempuan asing itu bernama Historia Reiss. Rambutnya pirang dan berasal dari masa depan. [AU/sedikit komedi; sedikit drama]
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite The Stars **

**Erehisu Fanfiction | By Prominensa **

_Suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berpengaruh besar dalam kisahmu. Seperti sebuah bintang dan supernova; saat waktunya tiba, ia akan meledak dan sangat menawan. Berkesan. Tragedi. Tak bisa hilang dari memori. _

**Disclaimer: Karakter pada animanga Attack on Titan adalah milik Hajime Isayama | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Warning: Sifat pada karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini disesuaikan dengan imajinasi penulis. Pun plot dan settingnya. Merupakan alternate universe dan berpotensi out of character.**

**P.s: Eren berusia 27 tahun dan Historia berasal dari 8 tahun ke depan. **

**[]**

**Selamat Membaca**

**((Chapter 1))**

[]

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk mendengar suara _vacum_ _cleaner_ yang berisik. Sungguh, aku tak ingat kapan aku menyalakan benda sialan itu. Namun, telingaku tak mungkin berdusta. Segala kekacauan—yang mengganggu tidurku—berasal dari mesin penyedot debu.

"Tolong, berhenti!"

Aku berteriak sebelum menutup sebelah lubang telingaku dengan bantal, dan membalik tubuh miring menghadap dinding bercat kuning pucat. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku tak lagi mendengar kegaduhan. Rasanya terlalu ajaib hanya dengan satu perintah saja mesin itu langsung berhenti. Sedangkan di ruangan ini, aku tidak tinggal bersama orang lain. Zeke, saudara laki-lakiku, sudah pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia tidak tahan dengan bau asap rokok dan alkohol yang menyebar bagai pengharum ruangan.

_Lalu? Siapa? _

Otakku terus berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin ini ulah hantu, tapi juga tidak mungkin ulah manusia. Aku mendadak tak bisa tidur. Di sisi lain, tubuhku enggan untuk bangkit. Kepalaku masih terasa berat. Mungkin sisa-sisa alkohol masih menggelayutiku. Aku masih setengah mabuk. Dan aku berpikir mungkin saja aku salah masuk kamar semalam. _Sial_.

Tiba-tiba pundakku merasakan guncangan. Terlalu lembut untuk ukuran tenaga perempuan, tapi juga terlalu lemah untuk ukuran tenaga laki-laki. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku menoleh, dan sangat terkejut ketika mendapati seorang perempuan menatapku dengan bola matanya yang berwarna biru.

"_Hei_, kau sudah bangun?" katanya, sambil menyelipkan beberapa anak rambutnya—yang berwarna pirang—ke balik daun telinga.

Dahiku mengernyit. Mataku ikut menyipit. Pelan-pelan aku bangkit duduk dan menatapnya saksama. Ia hanya tersenyum. Manis. Dan itu justru membuat aku ngeri. Hingga pikiran buruk pun bersua di otak. Menciptakan satu pertanyaan yang menurutku amat sangat konyol.

"Apa aku sudah mati?"

Perempuan asing itu hanya meletakkan sebelah tangannya tepat di dahiku. Entah kenapa aku tak merasa risih dan membiarkannya. Telapak tangannya yang terasa hangat membuatku sedikit susah untuk bernapas. Namun, aku tak ingin tangan itu cepat-cepat pergi.

"Kau tidak demam. Mulutmu bau alkohol dan tembakau."

Refleks, aku mengatupkan bibir—yang jelas tanpa kusadari memang terbuka cukup lebar—saat tangan lembutnya menempel di dahi. Aku sedikit malu sekaligus kotor. Perempuan ini terlihat suci dan tak pantas berada di sini. Kamar ini penuh racun baginya.

"Apa aku salah masuk kamar?" Kepalaku memutar ke sekililing ruangan. Dan tangan itu lepas dengan sendirinya.

"Tidak. Ini memang kamarmu, Eren."

Ruangan ini memang tidak asing, tapi juga terlalu berbeda untukku. Terlalu bersih dan rapi. Terlalu sepi dan wangi. Terlihat ada yang kurang. Tak ada botol-botol minuman beralkohol; asbak dan batang rokok pun tak ada di atas nakas. Sisa piza semalam lenyap begitu saja. Aku tak mengerti, mungkin aku terlalu mabuk untuk mengingatnya. Barang-barang itu bisa jadi sudah aku buang sebelum tertidur di atas kasur. Lalu, aku mulai berpikir kembali. _Perempuan ini, siapa? _

"Jadi?"

"Ya?"

Ia tak lagi tersenyum, tapi tetap saja aku merasa jantungku berdebar tidak normal. Perempuan itu terus menatapku dan membuatku seperti akan dikuliti—sebentar lagi. Aku meneguk ludah sebelum berbicara.

"Kau siapa?"

"Eren, aku adalah—"

Aku memotong ucapannya, "Kau tahu namaku? Apa semalam kita tidur bersama? Maksudku bercinta?"

Perempuan itu tertawa. Sebelah alisku terangkat seolah meminta penjelasan. Namun, ia belum puas mengakhiri kegembiraan itu. Tertawa maksudku.

"Tentu saja aku tahu namamu. Dan—_Hei_, aku dan kau masih sama-sama perawan. Jadi kau tenang saja. Kecuali di masa depan. Ehm, aku yang sekarang mungkin tidak." Perempuan itu tampak ragu. "Ya, mungkin."

"Dari mana kau tahu aku masih perjaka, huh?" kataku sedikit membentak. Aku merasa marah dan dipermainkan olehnya. Ya, aku kesal karena perempuan cantik ini tahu kalau aku tak punya pengalaman seks.

"Kau memberitahuku di masa depan, Eren." Ia tiba-tiba duduk di tepi ranjang. Ranjangku tentunya. "Kita sama-sama tidak berpengalaman saat bulan madu."

_Sudah cukup. Dia perempuan aneh. Mungkin juga gila. _

"Katakan, siapa kau sebenernya? Tolong, jangan bertele-tele!" Aku memaksanya menjawab. Mataku mungkin sudah berkilat penuh amarah saat ini. Aku tidak peduli. Sungguh. Aku hanya merasa keberatan dengan perempuan asing yang tahu segalanya ini.

"Eren, aku adalah istrimu." Ia tersenyum sambil meraba jariku. "Aku istrimu di masa depan."

_Aku sudah menduganya, pasti perempuan ini sudah gila. Sial. _

**To be continue **

**Author note:**

**Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya akan saya ikutkan dalam project fanzine bareng shipper EH secara global dalam versi Bahasa Inggris. Tapi karena wordsnya terlalu banyak, maka saya ganti dengan tema yang lain. **

**Terima kasih untuk Enji yang sudah memberi saya ide ini. Pun teman-teman seperkapalan yang sudah memberi banyak support. Fyi, saya sedikit mengubah gaya penulisan. Semoga masih tetap nyaman untuk dibaca.**

**Judul dalam fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari ost sebuah film (The Greatest Showman), untuk beberapa adegan terinspirasi dengan novel terjemahan Where She Went, dan ide ini saya dapatkan dari webseries yang berjudul Sore yang saya dapatkan dari Twitter (Plotideas).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rewrite The Stars **

**Erehisu Fanfiction | By Prominensa **

_Suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berpengaruh besar dalam kisahmu. Seperti sebuah bintang dan supernova; saat waktunya tiba, ia akan meledak dan sangat menawan. Berkesan. Tragedi. Tak bisa hilang dari memori. _

**Disclaimer: Karakter pada animanga Attack on Titan adalah milik Hajime Isayama | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Warning: Sifat pada karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini disesuaikan dengan imajinasi penulis. Pun plot dan settingnya. Merupakan alternate universe dan berpotensi out of character.**

**P.s: Eren berusia 27 tahun dan Historia berasal dari 8 tahun ke depan. **

**[]**

**Selamat Membaca**

**((Chapter 2))**

[]

Aku memaksa bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci wajahku dengan air dingin, sekaligus mandi. Kemudian berendam sebentar di _bath_ _up_ dengan air hangat. Meninggalkan perempuan aneh itu dan berharap ia pergi saat aku keluar dari sini. Kerena ini aneh. Sangat-sangat aneh. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang bisa menjelajah waktu. Semua itu hanya ada di film. Ini bukan sedang syuting film Narnia atau Interstellar. Omong kosong dengan si Pirang itu. Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi aku tidak akan tertipu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku curiga dengan Zeke. Pasti dia menbayar perempuan ini untuk datang kemari. Merencanakan omong kosong ini. Mengerjaiku dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Ini curang.

Terlalu banyak pikiran yang membuatku semakin kesal dan tidak sabar untuk bertanya kepada Zeke. Sambil membelit handuk di pinggul, aku berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari ponselku. Kulihat ia sedang berada di dapur. Mungkin menyiapkan sarapan. Aku tidak peduli. Meskipun samar-samar aku mencium aroma _bacon_ dan buah-buahan.

Setelah lama mencari ponselku, segera aku mencari nomer telepon Zeke dan menghubunginya. Cukup lama menunggu si Bangsat itu mengangkat telepon. Aku pun sempat mengumpat di sela-sela dering karena tidak sabaran. Dan akhirnya, kotak pesan suara yang menyambutku. _Sial_.

"Dengar, Zeke! Kau benar-benar brengsek. Apa yang kau lakukan, huh? Mengerjaiku dengan membayar seorang perempuan. _Hei_, Bung! Itu sama sekali tidak lucu." Aku menjeda lima detik sebelum meneruskan, "kau harus menjelaskan semuanya. Hubungi aku setelah kau mendengar pesan ini. Aku tidak ada waktu untuk hal aneh yang kau rencanakan."

Kulempar ponsel itu ke atas ranjang. Aku merasa kesal karena Zeke tidak bisa dihubungi di saat-saat seperti ini. Mungkin dia sibuk atau memang sengaja melakukan ini. Sungguh tak bisa diandalkan. Aku berdecak. Kemudian mengenakan pakaian dan berjalan menuju perempuan itu. Aku lupa dia ada di sana. Tidak seharusnya aku berkeliaran sambil bertelanjang dada seperti barusan. Bagaimana jika dia bergairah dan mau memperkosaku? Mengingat aku masih perjaka. Apalagi dunia terasa semakin aneh akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya bisa saja terjadi. Seperti penipuan dengan kedok 'istri di masa depan' tentunya.

"_Hei_, siapa namamu?" tanyaku ketus. Aku mengambil gelas dan membuka pintu kulkas. Menuang air dingin dan mereguknya dalam beberapa detik. "Apa Zeke menyuruhmu melakukan ini? Apa kau dibayar olehnya?"

Dia menoleh sambil tersenyum. Ekspresinya seperti tidak peduli bahwa aku sedang kesal. "Namaku Historia Reiss. Profesor Zeke tidak membayarku, Eren."

Aku melotot dan hampir saja menyemburkan air. "Profesor? Kau mengenal Zeke di kampus?"

"Ya, selain sebagai kakak ipar yang baik. Zeke adalah profesor yang mengajar di tempat aku kuliah."

"Kau mengenalnya. Mungkin kau juga bersekongkol dengannya." Kuputar bola mataku untuk memandang _pancake_ di atas piring yang ia pegang. Terlihat lezat dan menarik. Perutku berbunyi pelan, tapi aku tak yakin Historia mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda saat bilang dari masa depan. Begitu juga tentang Zeke. Dia tidak membayarku untuk ini." Historia meletakan piring itu di atas meja. Menatanya dengan sangat rapi. Ada secangkir madu di dekat piring. Semakin membuatku tidak sabar untuk mecicipinya. "Kau sudah tidak mabuk, 'kan? Lebih baik kita sarapan sekarang. Waktunya tidak banyak."

**To be continue **

**Author note:**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnya. Mohon maaf jika tiap chapter akan ditulis dalam jumlah words yang sedikit. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Rewrite The Stars **

**Erehisu Fanfiction | By Prominensa **

_Suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berpengaruh besar dalam kisahmu. Seperti sebuah bintang dan supernova; saat waktunya tiba, ia akan meledak dan sangat menawan. Berkesan. Tragedi. Tak bisa hilang dari memori. _

**Disclaimer: Karakter pada animanga Attack on Titan adalah milik Hajime Isayama | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Warning: Sifat pada karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini disesuaikan dengan imajinasi penulis. Pun plot dan settingnya. Merupakan alternate universe dan berpotensi out of character.**

**P.s: Eren berusia 27 tahun dan Historia berasal dari 8 tahun ke depan. **

**[]**

**Selamat Membaca**

**((Chapter 3))**

[]

Sebenarnya, aku lapar. Dan sudah lama aku tidak sarapan dengan makanan yang benar-benar layak untuk dimakan. Akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa langsung percaya dengan Historia. Siapa tahu ada obat tidur di dalam masakannya itu. Kemudian dia akan merobek perutku saat aku sedang tak sadarkan diri. Merampok barang-barang berharga. Meninggalkan mayatku sampai Zeke datang kemari. Oh, jangan lupakan juga dia bisa saja memperkosaku. Memotong leherku. Menjual organku. Aku jadi merinding memikirkannya.

"Dengar, aku akan pergi keluar. Kalau kau tidak segera pergi dari sini, aku akan menelepon polisi." Aku memperingatkan Historia dengan tegas, tapi dia hanya diam saja menatapku seperti anak kucing yang memelas. "Apa? Aku serius."

"Eren, aku tahu kau akan pergi ke kafe tempat Mikasa bekerja dan mengobrol dengan Armin di sana. Lalu, kau akan meminta uang kepada Zeke untuk membeli minuman beralkohol dan beberapa bungkus rokok. Juga makan hot dog di pinggir jalan. Membeli makanan instan dan apa pun itu." Historia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian melanjutkan, "Aku tahu semua karena aktivitasmu selalu seperti itu hampir setiap hari. Kau membuang banyak waktumu untuk hal yang tidak penting. Tidak mau bekerja padahal beberapa perusahan sudah mengirimimu_ e-mail_ untuk wawancara. Dan kau mengabaikannya, Eren. Hidupmu berantakan." Ia terlihat meledak. Napasnya sedikit memburu dan warna merah di wajahnya seolah mengatakan: _aku_ _sedang marah kepadamu, Bedebah_. Akan tetapi, aku tetap tak bergeming. Kubiarkan ia merasa gamang sendiri. Memangnya siapa dia, marah tidak jelas kepadaku.

"_Hei_, apa yang kau katakan? Kau itu sok tahu tentang kehidupanku." Aku membuang muka dan berdecak.

"Aku berbicara tentang fakta di masa depan. Kau tak lebih dari seorang pecundang," ucap Historia dengan nada yang keras. Aku langsung menatap matanya. Menyelami bola matanya yang berwarna biru seperti lautan Pasifik. Sejenak, aku lupa mana yang fiktif dan fakta.

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya minta kau meninggalkan tempat ini. Kau beruntung karena aku tidak memarahimu karena membuang barang-barangku. Rokok dan _wisky_-ku, Nona Pirang Cantik Sok Tahu Segalanya."

Historia menggeleng. Kemudian, melepas apron dan melangkah menuju pintu. Ia tersenyum masam sebelum pergi, sedangkan tubuhku mendadak kaku dan kakiku tak berguna untuk berjalan. Aku tidak bisa atau belum mengerti situasi ini. Jantungku rasanya mau meledak dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengatasi ini semua.

Kudengar pintu dibanting. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah dengan si Pirang itu, tapi aku tidak peduli. Dia hanya orang asing yang kemudian datang mengacaukan kehidupanku. _Sial_. Aku terus mengumpat setelah beberapa detik Historia pergi. Kulihat sekilas di meja makan, banyak masakan yang ia buat dan di tata rapi di sana. Bukan hanya _pancake_, tapi juga kentang tumbuk, _bacon_, dan telur. Ada jus jeruk dan susu. Padahal yang aku ingat, bahan-bahan ini tak ada di kulkas. Apa dia membawanya dari masa depan? Atau dia memang berbelanja saat pagi hari untuk menyiapkan semua ini?

Aku berjalan ke arah pintu berniat mengejarnya. Aku pikir seharusnya mendengar semua penjelasannya dan tentu saja meminta bukti bahwa dia benar-benar dari masa depan. Namun saat niatku mulai memberi perintah kepada otak, tiba-tiba pintu terbuka kembali, menampilkan sosok Historia yang sepertinya hendak meluapkan amarah level tingginya kepadaku. Aku pun terkejut dan melangkah mundur.

"Dengar, apa yang kau lakukan ini tak akan pernah ada gunanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Alkohol dan rokok. Benda-benda itu tidak bisa membantumu menutupi kesedihan karena ditinggal pergi ayahmu. Beliau tak akan senang jika kau tumbuh menjadi orang tak berguna seperti ini."

Pikiranku melayang pada titik-titik kenangan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Grisha Yeager, ayahku, meninggal karena suatu penyakit. Dokter bilang, kanker hati. Itu sebabnya Zeke selalu mengomeliku atau lebih tepatnya mengejek. _Kau akan mati muda, Eren. _Dan aku hanya tertawa di hadapannya—sambil mengeluarkan asap tebal dari mulutku.

"Kalau begitu buktikan kepadaku. Maka aku tidak akan mencurigaimu," kataku.

"Buktikan apa? Jika aku benar istrimu dari masa depan?" Ia berkacak pinggang dan memperlihatkan ekspresinya yang arogan dan dingin.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin menikah dengan wanita sepertimu." Aku berbohong. Padahal aku rela menukar ginjalku agar bisa menikahinya.

"Eren, kau punya tanda lahir di paha kirimu. Lebih tepatnya di dekat selangkanganmu," katanya penuh kemenangan. "Dan satu lagi. Kau semakin bergairah jika aku menyentuh bagian belakang lehermu. Itulah sebabnya saat kau tertarik dengan seorang perempuan, kau akan menggaruk bagian belakang lehermu atau tengkuk."

Aku refleks memegang dan menggosok tengkukku. Aku juga tersenyum canggung dan hampir saja memelototinya. Dia benar, tidak banyak orang yang tahu itu. Kecuali memang dia perempuan yang aku tiduri atau benar faktanya, jika Historia Reiss adalah _Istriku Di Masa Depan_. Menggelikan memang, tapi—sementara ini—kuputuskan untuk percaya Historia.

**To be continue**

**Author note:**

**Maafkan jika tulisan dalam fanfiksi ini tidak begitu rapi :"))**

**Aku mencoba yang terbaik. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Rewrite The Stars **

**Erehisu Fanfiction | By Prominensa **

_Suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berpengaruh besar dalam kisahmu. Seperti sebuah bintang dan supernova; saat waktunya tiba, ia akan meledak dan sangat menawan. Berkesan. Tragedi. Tak bisa hilang dari memori. _

**Disclaimer: Karakter pada animanga Attack on Titan adalah milik Hajime Isayama | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Warning: Sifat pada karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini disesuaikan dengan imajinasi penulis. Pun plot dan settingnya. Merupakan alternate universe dan berpotensi out of character.**

**P.s: Eren berusia 27 tahun dan Historia berasal dari 8 tahun ke depan. **

**[]**

**Selamat Membaca**

**((Chapter 4))**

[]

Ia terdiam memandangiku yang sedang santai mengunyah _bacon_ dan mereguk jus jeruk. Rasanya enak, tapi ini bukan menu sarapanku yang biasanya. Aku tidak menyukai telur setengah matang. Juga _bacon_ yang menurutku seperti mengunyah karet. Satu-satunya makanan yang cocok di lidahku hanyalah _pancake_.

Beberapa menit berlalu, bibirku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk segera menghujaninya banyak pertanyaan. Karena ini bukan lelucon, dan aku tidak seharusnya memercayai Historia secepat ini. Namun, sisi lain diriku memberi perintah untuk mendengar penjelasannya. _Istriku yang datang dari masa depan_, betapa omong kosongnya pernyataan Historia beberapa menit yang lalu. _Well_, meskipun aku pemabuk, bukan berarti aku ini bodoh.

"Kau bohong. Benar 'kan, Historia?" tanyaku tiba-tiba. Di dalam hati, aku memuji keneranianku membuka keheningan di antara kami tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau kau ada di sini, apa jadinya masa depan? Dan bagaimana kau bisa datang dari masa lalu?"

Historia berdeham, kemudian salah satu tangannya ia pakai untuk menopang dagu. "Aku tidak berbohong, Eren. Aku hanya sedang berbaring tidur di masa depan. Kau tahu, waktuku tidak banyak. Aku harus segera pergi, tapi aku harus melakukan sesuatu dulu di sini."

Aku berdecak. Menampilkan wajah bosan sambil memainkan sendok di atas kentang tumbuk. "Oh, ayolah. Mana mungkin ini terjadi di dunia nyata. Benar 'kan?" Kutunjuk wajahnya dengan sendok yang dipenuhi umbi kuning yang ditumbuk itu. Kemudian melahapnya. Mengunyah pelan-pelan sambil bergumam, "Aku tidak percaya."

"Kedatanganku memang bukan untuk membuatmu percaya, tapi mengubah pola hidupmu. Dan juga mendorongmu untuk mencari pekerjaan. Karena semua itu penting di masa depan, Eren."

Beberapa kali aku memandangi bola mata Historia, berharap ada titik-titik kebohongan yang bisa kutemukan di sana. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada titik itu. Semakin lama aku memandangnya, justru bulu mata Historia yang lentik seolah menggodaku. Akhirnya, aku mencoba mengalihkan ke pertanyaan konyol lainnya. Aku tidak boleh tergoda oleh bulu-bulu itu. "Jadi, apa lemari itu yang membawamu ke masa sekarang?" Telunjukku mengarah ke sebuah lemari yang ada di sisi kiri Historia.

Ia terkekeh hingga kedua sisi pipinya berwarna merah jambu. Aku terbatuk dua kali dan mereguk kembali jus jeruk. Historia menampilkan senyum manisnya. Secangkir madu si sisi kananku mendadak tak lagi terasa manis dan lezat. Historia seperti penyihir yang mengalihkan semua.

"Kau seharusnya memeriksa lemari itu, Eren." Dia berkata sambil menahan tawa. "Siapa tahu ada macam-macam tombol di sana." Perasaanku menjadi semakin kesal kepadanya, tapi aku tidak bisa marah saat menatap wajahnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa ke sini? Apa kau hantu?" lanjutku.

"Mungkin. Tapi pagi tadi aku berbelanja ke _supermarket_ di ujung jalan. Mereka bisa melihatku."

Aku menyudahi sarapanku. Mengelap mulutku dengan serbet dan bangkit dari kursi. "Dengan apa kau berbelanja? Bukankah uangmu di masa depan tidak akan laku di masa sekarang?"

Historia mengedikkan bahu sambil berkata, "Aku bayar dengan kartu ATM."

Aku kembali mengerutkan dahi dan hendak menyudahi percakapan ini. "Aku harus pergi," kataku.

"Kau harus pergi ke salon," katanya. "Potong rambutmu. Besok kau harus datang untuk wawancara kerja."

Perempuan ini mulai mengaturku, dan aku merasa muak. Informasi yang ia ceritakan tak ada yang logis dan sangat sedikit. Aku masih bingung harus berbuat apa saat ini. Mengikuti perintahnya atau diam menunggu bala bantuan.

Saat aku sedang berpikir dengan pilihanku detik itu juga, tanpa kusadari, Historia menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi yang menyedihkan. Bola matanya seakan melunturkan air mata, jika aku menolak permintaannya. Ia juga meraba jariku yang tergeletak bebas di atas meja dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Hingga rasa belas kasihku pun muncul dan rasanya ingin mengumpat atau merutuki diriku sendiri—karena ia mengalahkanku. Membuatku menyerah dan menurut.

"Baiklah. Hari ini aku akan membiarkanmu mengatur hidupku. Hanya hari ini. Ingat!"

Ia tersenyum. Dan jari telunjukku digenggamnya dengan sangat kuat. Jika ia tak segera mengakhiri sentuhan ini, mungkin aku akan jadi gila dan kejang-kejang.

**To be continue **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rewrite The Stars **

**Erehisu Fanfiction | By Prominensa **

_Suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berpengaruh besar dalam kisahmu. Seperti sebuah bintang dan supernova; saat waktunya tiba, ia akan meledak dan sangat menawan. Berkesan. Tragedi. Tak bisa hilang dari memori. _

**Disclaimer: Karakter pada animanga Attack on Titan adalah milik Hajime Isayama | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Warning: Sifat pada karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini disesuaikan dengan imajinasi penulis. Pun plot dan settingnya. Merupakan alternate universe dan berpotensi out of character.**

**P.s: Eren berusia 27 tahun dan Historia berasal dari 8 tahun ke depan. **

**[]**

**Selamat Membaca**

**((Chapter 5))**

[]

Kami tiba di rumah saat cahaya senja menerangi langkah kami. Selama bepergian dengannya, Historia tak banyak berbicara. Ia justru banyak menampilkan senyuman yang kadang membuatku ngeri dan hangat. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar sangat lucu karena berubah-ubah setiap kali berbicara denganku. Meskipun ini tampak aneh, tapi aku menikmatinya. Waktuku bersama Historia terasa begitu membuatku hidup.

Ia mengenakan apron dan menyiapkan makan malam setelah pintu apartemen terbuka. Sebagai seorang istri, ia tampak cekatan dan telaten. Aku tak heran jika jatuh hati padanya. Ia benar-benar sempurna, tapi kenapa dia bisa jatuh cinta dengan seorang pemabuk sepertiku. Bukankah ini sangat aneh. Di dalam imajinasiku, Historia merupakan anak orang terpandang dan berpendidikan. Berbeda sekali dengan pribadiku. Jika kami bersama di masa depan, rasanya aku hanya akan jadi beban untuknya. Ah, aku jadi ingat sebab ia ada di sini. Mungkin memang benar aku adalah beban di masa depan.

"_Hei_, Historia!" Aku tiba-tiba mengagetkannya dan dia tampak kesal.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, Eren? Aku sedang sibuk memasak makan malam." Historia tak mau memandangku. Ia lebih berkonsentrasi dengan salmon di atas alat pemanggang.

"Maaf, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu." Secara refleks, aku menggaruk bagian belakang leherku. "Kapan kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Ia melihatku lewat ekor matanya, kemudian meletakkan satu salmon di atas piring. "Saat waktunya tiba. Zeke akan mengenalkanku kepadamu."

"Kau jatuh cinta padaku? M-maksudku saat pandangan pertama?" Dahinya berkerut dan aku mendadak gugup. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kenapa kau jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki sepertiku. Bukankah aku ini tidak punya masa depan yang cerah?"

Historia tersenyum hingga deretan putih giginya terlihat menawan. Oh, Tuhan. Aku sangat menyukai apa yang kauciptakan kepadanya. Perempuan ini benar-benar sempurna bagiku. Ingin rasanya aku menggenggam tangannya atau memeluknya. Mencium bibir mungilnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, Eren. Cinta tidak butuh alasan, 'kan?" Senyumnya belum juga hilang. Aku suka, tapi aku menjadi cangggung karena ia memperlihatkan ekspresi jatuh cintanya kepadaku. "Kau tahu, berapa kali pun kita bertemu, kau selalu memikat hatiku. Sekarang dan selamanya."

Ada sesuatu yang hangat merambat pelan dari hati hingga wajahku. Aku tidak berani bercermin untuk melihat rona merah di pipiku. Historia memang pintar membuatku semakin jatuh. Jatuh ke dalam perangkap atau hatinya. Entahlah. Namun hal ini lagi-lagi membuatku hidup. Dan detik itu aku berjanji akan melindungi senyuman Historia untuk selamanya.

"Y-ya, aku pikir, kau memang _type_-ku."

Sebelah tangan Historia membelai pipiku. Aku merasa semakin hangat dan tak tahan ingin menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Akan tetapi, semua itu hanya teori. Kenyataannya aku gugup setengah mati. Aku hampir gemetaran. Aku seperti bukan diriku. Lepas kendali.

"Itulah kalimat yang kauucapkan kepadaku. 'Kau memang _type_-ku, Historia', saat kau melamarku dan membawaku lari."

"Lari? Apa maksudmu kawin lari?" Historia mengangguk dan menarik kembali tangannya dari pipiku.

Ekspresinya berubah. Terlihat mendung dan tak ada lengkung senyuman. "Ayahku tidak menyetujui hubungan kita. Beliau ingin aku melanjutkan S2. Tapi aku menolaknya. Aku ingin hidup bersamamu."

"Dan aku mengacaukannya? Kebahagiaan itu tak pernah ada, 'kan?"

Historia tersenyum masam dan menggeser kursi. "Makanlah. Besok pagi kau akan mengubah nasibmu. Kau harus membahagaikan aku dan Eirene, putri kita."

Aku mengangguk begitu saja—seperti dihipnotis—aku menurut, dan bergabung dengannya untuk makan malam. Tak ada lagi rasa curiga. Aku justru merasa harus melakukan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa. Apakah ini pengaruh dari diriku yang ada di masa depan? Mendadak aku merasa kesal dan ingin meninju wajahku—yang ada di masa depan—sampai mampus. Betapa enaknya dia hidup bersama perempuan cantik dan baik seperti Historia. Meskipun sudah mempunyai seorang anak, ia masih terlihat menawan dan berkharisma. Dan betapa brengseknya Eren Yeager di masa depan yang melukai hati seorang malaikat yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku di masa depan?" Kutarik kursi dan mulai mengambil pisau dan garpu. "Ceritakan padaku, Historia. Aku penasaran." Aku mulai mengiris salmon panggang dan mengunyah potongan daging lezat itu.

"Aku mungkin akan menceritakan semuanya di akhir. Tapi kalau kau sangat penasaran, aku akan memberi tahu bagian intinya." Dia mememjamkan mata sebentar, kemudian berkata, "kau mati di masa depan."

Tanganku sudah bersiap untuk mengiris daging salmon untuk kedua kalinya. Namun nafsu makanku hilang begitu saja saat mendengar kabar duka itu. Dan kulihat wajah Historia tak terlihat sedih sedikit pun. Tidak ada rasa beban atau bersalah. Aku menjadi malas melanjutkan acara makan malamku.

"Kapan kau akan pergi dari sini?" tanyaku ketus.

"Besok. Tengah malam. Saat puncak hujan meteor Orionid," jawabnya tenang.

**To be continue**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rewrite The Stars **

**Erehisu Fanfiction | By Prominensa **

_Suatu hari, kau akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang berpengaruh besar dalam kisahmu. Seperti sebuah bintang dan supernova; saat waktunya tiba, ia akan meledak dan sangat menawan. Berkesan. Tragedi. Tak bisa hilang dari memori. _

**Disclaimer: Karakter pada animanga Attack on Titan adalah milik Hajime Isayama | Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam membuat fanfiksi ini**

**Warning: Sifat pada karakter di dalam fanfiksi ini disesuaikan dengan imajinasi penulis. Pun plot dan settingnya. Merupakan alternate universe dan berpotensi out of character.**

**P.s: Eren berusia 27 tahun dan Historia berasal dari 8 tahun ke depan. **

**[]**

**Selamat Membaca**

**((Chapter 6))**

[]

Penampilanku cukup rapi, Historia terlihat kagum melihatnya, dan seperti biasa ia terus mengoceh banyak hal. Seperti: bagaimana caranya menjadi calon karyawan yang baik, bagaimana caranya agar orang tertarik, dan masih banyak lainnya. Aku memang mendengarkan semua yang dia ucapkan, tapi tak ada satu pun yang masuk ke otakku. Ini bukan karena aku mabuk. Namun, karena aku sulit tidur saat Historia berada di ranjangku dan kami berada di bawah selimut yang sama. Tubuhku rasanya seperti tersambar petir ratusan kali saat kulit mulusnya tanpa sengaja menyentuhku.

"Eren, kau mendengarku?" Suara Historia membuatku fokus ke arahnya. Ia menarik ikatan dasiku cukup kencang hingga aku tercekik. "Warna merah adalah simbol keberuntungan."

Aku melihat dasi merah yang digantung di leherku. Warnanya norak karena terlihat lebih mencolok daripada jas abu-abuku. _Sekarang aku semakin mirip pengangguran malang yang tak kunjung dapat kerja_, batinku._ Selera yang aneh_, tambahku. Mungkin aku harus bertanya kepada Mikasa dan Armin sebelum datang ke tempat wawancara.

"Saatnya pergi," kataku sambil menyambar tas kulit warna hitam milik Zeke yang sudah terlihat buluk. Benar-benar mirip gelandangan yang mengemis mencari pekerjaan. Dan tas jelek ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa bisa Zeke tinggalkan begitu saja di sini. Aku membencinya. Juga dasi merah dan jas usang ini. Satu-satunya yang bisa aku terima dengan ikhlas adalah sepasang sepatu warna hitam. Karena ukurannya pas dan disemir hingga mengkilap.

"Baiklah. Ayo, kita bergegas!" Historia tampak semangat. Gaun musim panas dengan motif bunga aster itu terlihat sangat cocok. Ia semakin cantik. Dadaku kembali bergemuruh. Aku senang melihatnya. Menambah gairahku untuk beraktivitas hari ini.

_Tapi, tunggu sebentar. Dia bilang 'kita'? _

"Kita?" Mataku menyipit ke arahnya. "Kau ikut denganku?"

Ia mengangguk. "Aku akan menunggu di restoran bawah gedung."

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Kau pikir aku akan kabur?" Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Historia terlalu protektif.

"Memastikan. Karena ini berpengaruh besar untukmu di masa depan."

Aku berdecak. Menggeleng sekali lagi. Kuperhatikan ujung sepatu sebelum berkata sesuatu, "Ok. Demi masa depan."

Matanya mengerjap lucu dan aku gemas. Hanya saja ekspresinya seolah mengatakan,_ kau di masa depan akan mati, Eren_. Aku menggaruk belakang leherku dan mulai berpikir. Mungkin Historia bahagia aku mati di masa depan. Ia terbebas dan hidup dengan warisan yang aku tinggalkan. Kemudian, aku hampir tertawa saat ingat sesuatu, aku miskin dan tak punya harta warisan.

Kudengar Historia berdeham dan menggandeng lenganku. Kubiarkan saja ia melakukan apa saja sesuka hatinya. Toh, tengah malam nanti dia akan pergi. Dan membiarkan cerita ini terus menggantung dan menjadi misteri. Hingga kami tiba di persimpangan_ eight-nine avenue_. Aku berencana berbelok ke arah kiri untuk mampir ke tempat Mikasa dan Armin bekerja, tapi Historia menarik lenganku untuk lurus ke arah terminal. Aku sedikit memberontak. Ia terlihat tak peduli dan terus tersenyum. Di dalam hati, aku terus bertanya, kenapa kita harus naik bus. Namun, langkah Historia berhenti di sebuah tempat arena bola boling dengan bau disinfektan yang menusuk hidung. Kulihat papan nama yang menggantung di tempat tersebut. _Happy Bowling._

"Arena boling? Di dalam terminal?" tanyaku heran.

Ia mengangguk dan menampilkan wajah riang. "Ini tempat kencan favorit kita. Kau membawaku ke sini."

"Tapi aku tidak tahu ada arena boling di sini." Historia masih setia dengan lenganku. Langkahnya di percepat menuju halte.

"Aku tidak tinggal di daerah sini. Jadi, kau jelas yang mengajakku duluan ke tempat ini." Wajahnya benar-benar ceria. Sepertinya ada kenangan indah di tempat ini. "Saat menyewa bola, kita memakai nama Avril dan Chester."

"Siapa Avril dan Chester?"

"Avril itu aku. Diambil dari nama penyanyi _punk rock 'n roll_. Avril Lavigne. Dan Chester itu kau. Chester Bennington. Dia _vocalis_ band Linkin Park. Kau tahu 'kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Ayahku suka Avril dan Chester sudah meninggal."

"Ya, begitulah. Aku sedih saat mendengar kabar itu."

_Aku dan Chester sepertinya senasib. _

**To be continue **

**Author Note:**

**Hai, mungkin chapter selanjutnya bakal lama update. Saya harus menyelesaikan beberapa commission dan fanfiksi untuk fanzine erehisu. **


End file.
